


Bee's watcher

by Erkhaly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Honey, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erkhaly/pseuds/Erkhaly
Summary: Dean is sick, and his brother won't go buy him more honey.





	Bee's watcher

Who would have thought that Dean would one day, willingly, go to a farmers market ? Certainly not himself. And one of those organic one on top of that ! Ugh. He felt so out of place, walking around hispsters and... vegetables. But one had to make sacrifice for food. Not like he was going to eat some leafs, he had another stall in mind.

The crowd was unbelievable. Did really so many people come here to buy their food ? On free will ? When they could go to Target or some other kind of gaz station ? He had to shoulder is way to the other side of the market. This was all Sam's fault. Buying him food from heaven and then refusing to go get more for him. And Dean was still sick ! He could die here. He had a cold for f**k sake. A cold means rest, hours and hours of Dr Sexy re runs, and his little brother providing his every needs. He deserved it for raising the kid.

But after only two days together, feeding him chicken soup, Sam decided that was enough. Said something about how Dean was a drama queen, about him not having almost no fever left and the need to take his medication if he wanted to be better. So ungrateful. And then, after a terribly long and boring speech, Sam left him. To go to work or whatever. ABANDONNED HIM. Alone with some milk and honey.

Sam had said something about the honey being supposed to cure Dean or something. Yeah, as if this thing had magic power. He had begin to eat some mindlesly, to do something while watching tv. Between two cough, he started to feel the taste. Damn. That was some good honey. A look at the label showed him it was some expensive local stuff. Well, time to make Sam pay for leaving him. Revenge had never tasted better.

Sam's face to the empty jar of honey was so good. But Dean had made the same when his brother told him he couldn't got buy more before the next week. Dean's indignation had led him nowhere. The farmer's market was only on sundays and thursday and on thursday Sam had an important hearing and blah blah blah.

So here he was, a thursday morning, in a market. Still coughing, and surrounded by people talking about fruits and kale. But he could finally see the "Bee's watcher" stall. Weird name, best sweets ever. He had to squeeze through the crowd to get to the table. There was not only a mountain of honey jar, but also lollipops, square candies, and even honey based alcoohol. Oh man. He wanted everything.

Starting to make a pile with everything that seemed good (so almost everything, except for the lavender-honey sweets), Dean finally raised his head to find a seller and the register. A woman was busy sweet talking a couple, a snarky smile on her face. Looking the other way, Dean found messy hair. And blue eyes. Uh. His brain froze for a second. Because of his cold, obviously. What other reason could there be ?

The blue eyes turned to him and the seller came closer to him, a nice smile on his pretty lips. What ? Jeez this cold was giving him weird throughts. He made a weird laugh, and the seller introduced himself, apparently not noticing Dean's embarrassment.

"Hello ! I'm Castiel, owner of "Bee's watcher". Is it your first time buying our honey ?  
-Hi ! I... Well I already ate some but I... I never came... I mean... So you watch bees ?"

What was he talking about ? Dean was feeling heat rising from his neck to his cheek. He was making such a fool of himself. What was happenning ? It must be the fever coming back. Yeah, he could feel his heart race while Castiel was watching him with surprised eyes. Heat, pink cheeks, heart dumming, here it was. He was dying. Sam would be so remorseful. He would regret forever not having be nicer to his big brother and gotten to buy some honey for him.

"I... Well yes, Castiel answered with a laugh. When I was a kid i loved to follow bees in the garden. I kept the habbit of observing them, and it became my job. Do you want to buy all of this ? Should I pack them ?"

Dean looked at all his loot, and nodded. Then he looked back at Castiel and met his eyes once again, smiled and tried to lean on the table. Tried was the key word. He missed it as if the table had become intangible. He didn't fell, but almost. And the gesture thew tree of his honey jars on the ground.

"Oh shit ! Shit I'm so sorry !"

Castiel crouched at the same time as Dean to help him retrieve the jars. He made that kind smile again before saying "it's okay ! They aren't even broken !" He took the last jar, which was hidding under the table of the booth next to his, and added with a wink "Thank god for the grass right ?"

That's when Dean knew it wasn't heat that made him blush. It was Castiel.


End file.
